Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tricyclic and tetracyclic derivatives of a diazepine or diazepinone. The invention also relates to compounds having vascular and central nervous system therapeutic activity, and more specifically, calcium channel blocking activity.
Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
EP1593683 and EP1157992 describe the process of obtaining molecules derived from dihydro-2,3-benzodiazepine as potential anticonvulsants, but use hydrogen-type substituents, alkyl chains, and aromatic rings namely the phenyl, thienyl, furyl, pyridyl, imidazolinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiazole, and pthalazinyl groups. EP-0349949 discloses benzodiazepine-substituted derivatives with heterocyclic groups substituted in turn with aryl, hydroxyl, and carboxyl groups.
US2004/0157833, discloses certain pharmaceutical compounds based on 1-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-4-methyl-5-ethyl-7-methoxy-8-hydroxy-5H-2,3-benzodiazepine.
US2002/010/3371 discloses certain benzodiazepine derivatives modulating the GABA receptor, but does not disclose dihydropyridines.
EP-0733634 merely discloses molecular entities derived from thieno (2,3-B)(1,5) benzodiazepine.
Benzodiazepine derivatives are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,901, namely 2,3-dihydro-1-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)-2-oxo-5-phenyl-1H-1,4 benzodiazepines; U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,158, namely 4-oxo- and 4H-imidazo (5,1-c) (1,4) benzoxazines; and EP-0558104; and EP-0491218 (benzodiazepinone derivatives).